A Merry Little 221B Christmas (Johnlock)
by Z0MBiiE
Summary: John and Sherlock have a little Christmas fun. Written in 221B style. Contains slash, m/m (yaoi) interactions, etc. I don't own Sherlock or BBC or anything, really. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me know when you've finished putting away the shopping."

Sherlock sat the two bags that he had been carrying on the kitchen table and waltzed off toward the bedroom that he and the blogger now shared without a backward glance.

"Sherlock! You could help me!" John exclaimed, staring after his boyfriend in slight amazement.

"Arsehole," He muttered, throwing his jacket onto the back of a chair and taking out the milk from one of the four bags.

The detective chuckled quietly, slipping off his own jacket and throwing it onto the couch as he passed. Tomorrow was going to be the first Christmas that he and John had spent together as a couple, as the doctor had reminded him of no less than three times that week, and Sherlock was well aware that the day would consist of nothing but boring trivialities. However, to keep John happy, he would try to pout minimally throughout the ordeal, and try not to deduce anything out loud. Whether or not this would be possible for the consulting detective was unclear.

Regardless, Sherlock had went through the silly notions of picking a gift for his significant other (with only a little help from Lestrade) and fully planned on keeping John to himself all night long. The jumper-clad man was clueless, poor bloke.


	2. Chapter 2

The thought caused a graceful smirk to cross his lips as he slid off his shoes and nudged them out of the way of the door. It wouldn't do to have an ER trip on Christmas Eve, after all.

The annoyed sounds of cabinet doors shutting reached the bedroom, shortly followed by the muffled folding of paper bags. Sherlock quietly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into the corner as he listened to the doctor removing his shoes by the main door. Sliding out of the bedroom, he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms across his stomach casually.

"Sherlock! I'm done, now what-" The doctor had turned, and had promptly frozen at the sight of his shirtless flatmate. The ocean blue eyes dilated as they trailed from Sherlock's face to his ivory chest and down that delicious trail of fine black hair which disappeared into well-fitted trousers.

The detective raised his eyebrows, barely managing to control another smirk.

"Pupils dilated, mouth agape, frozen body stature… Really, John, you molest me with your eyes."

John frowned, glaring at him as he crossed the room. Sherlock blinked, not quite expecting a hostile response, before the blogger stood on tiptoe and huskily whispered, "I'd like to do it with more than just my eyes, Sherlock."

"You'll get your chance soon enough, my blogger."


	3. Chapter 3

Flashing a seductive smirk, Sherlock crushed the man's lips to his, pulling him into the bedroom. The door was hastily closed with the detective's foot before John found himself slammed against it, hideous Christmas jumper being ripped over his head, shortly followed by capable fingers hurriedly unbuttoning the matching plaid underneath.

"Sherlock, be care-"

Cutting the doctor off with his lips, Sherlock ran his hands down a smooth chest and stomach, smirking into their heated kiss as he undid the button and fly of his lover's khaki trousers. Kissing his way down the soldier's throat, Sherlock hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the aforementioned trousers, pushing them down with an impatient zest. John answered with a frustrated moan, trying to arch his hips, to no avail.

"I told you tonight was mine, Dr. Watson," A seductive purr into his ear was followed by a gentle nip to the lobe and a palm gently cupping the ever-growing bulge in the doctor's shorts.

Sherlock dropped to his knees, cupping his flatmate's muscular arse with an approving hum. The detective hooked his fingers into John's waistband, tugging them downward as his lips found his lover's still-toned abs. Trailing wetly, his tongue found a favorite sweet spot: the inside of John's hip bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Trading between kisses and suckles, echoed above in the form of breathy gasps and quiet groans, Sherlock made his way down to the patch of dark blonde hair surrounding John's at-attention cock. Humming again in approval, he pulled away from the soldier to bring three of his fingers to his mouth and gently coat them with saliva, John's eyes already widening in want when he realized what the detective had planned.

Reaching back around to the doctor's backside, Sherlock glimpsed up at his lover and smirked before taking the head of John's cock into his mouth, rolling his tongue expertly. The older man's body relaxed as he groaned quietly, gently arching his hips to try and get more of that delicious mouth around him. The detective willingly complied, taking the full length into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he slipped a finger into John's sweet arse.

Adding another finger, Sherlock timed his thrusts with the bobbing of his head, earning sweet, delicious moans from the doctor. Grabbing a fistful of the curly black hair as his lover added a third finger, John moaned loudly.

"Oh, God, Sherlock. Please, I-"

The doctor threw back his head as Sherlock brushed his prostate, moaning with pure exasperation.

"Sherlock, please! I'm ready, I have been."


	5. Chapter 5

Humming his assent, the detective pulled back slightly to swirl his tongue once more around the head of his lover's cock before sliding his fingers out and standing. Sherlock cupped John's muscular arse once more, lifting him and pulling the doctor's legs around his waist. John leaned into his boyfriend's lips, kisses becoming more demanding, as the detective made his way to the bed.

"Why - do you still - have clothes - on?"

The soldier gasped between kisses, reaching between them to cup Sherlock through his trousers and earning a muted groan before he was gently thrown onto the bed.

"I hadn't gotten around to that part, yet."

Knowing John was watching, the detective traced his fingertips down his own chest and stomach before slowly undoing the button and fly on his tailored slacks to reveal dark purple silk pants underneath. Raising his eyes to watch his boyfriend's expression, he pushed both sets of material off of his hips and stepped gracefully out of the pile of fabric on the floor.

Meanwhile, from the bed, the doctor had turned quite a shade of pink as his cock twitched in response to the sight in front of him. Sherlock climbed onto the bed, capturing John's lips in another heated kiss. Moving to kneel between the doctor's knees, Sherlock purred,

"Lie back."


	6. Chapter 6

John laid back, trembling with need and excitement, as Sherlock lifted the doctor's legs to lie on his own pale shoulders. Thankful for the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table, the detective reached over and popped open the cap, biting his lip as he fully coated his aching cock. He wanted to be inside of the doctor already, but the less carnal side of his mind reminded him that he didn't want to tear John.

Throwing the bottle back onto the table and reaching down to position himself, the detective gave his boyfriend another deep kiss before he pushed himself inside of the older man.

"Ahh, oww, mmm, Sherlock," John murmured, groaning into the other man's mouth as he wiggled his hips uncomfortably.

The detective tried to keep his own hips still so that the gorgeous soldier beneath him could adjust to all that Sherlock had to offer, peppering his neck with kisses to try and help him along. Unfortunately, John's wet heat surrounding Sherlock's cock was devastatingly delicious, and every second it was becoming harder to resist thrusting into it.

John, finally relaxing, arched his hips experimentally, earning a low, cursing moan from his boyfriend. Sherlock nearly pulled out, letting just the head rest inside of his boyfriend before he thrust back into the doctor to the hilt.

Bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Both men moaned loudly, Sherlock throwing back his head and picking up a wonderfully aggressive pace to thrust into the man below him.

"Oh, God, Sherlock! Fuck -"

The doctor panted, gripping the sheets as he rolled his hips to meet Sherlock's thrusts. In response, the dark-headed man shifted to grip John's arse again, thrusting in a deeper angle. A loud, surprised moan escaped John's lips as Sherlock repeatedly hit his prostate, curling his toes behind his lover's head.

"Sherlock - Right, there, yes - There -"

Smirking widely, Sherlock dug his nails into his boyfriend's flesh, thrusting in even harder as the doctor's moans grew louder and more frequent. Now determined to make the detective let loose more of his delicious moans, John locked his ankles around Sherlock's neck and flexed his inner ring of muscles to tighten around his boyfriend's cock. Throwing back his head once more, the dark-headed man let out a long, whimpering moan:

"Ah - Yes - Oh, _John_ - So tight -"

After watching Sherlock's expression and hearing his name spill from those delectable lips, John nearly came on the spot, letting out a guttural moan as he arched his hips up. Sherlock bit his lip, beginning to pump John's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Do you like that, babe?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me and read this silly little project of mine! I appreciate you all so much. This fic is now finished, but if you're interested in more Johnlock fun and fluff, I currently have two other works posted on my profile. I hope you enjoyed the read! Cheers!

Only mildly surprised by the detective's dirty talk, John bit his lip, trying not to moan like a bad porn star as he whimpered,

"Y-Yes."

"Then come for me, John."

The somewhat arrogant command finally pushed the doctor over, spine arching as he came in rivulets across his own stomach, groaning curses and Sherlock's name until he was spent. Feeling the doctor tighten around him once more, Sherlock only lasted a few more thrusts before he, too, was coming; the wonderful heat spilling through his loins as he choked out another moan. The sight was so beautiful that John was confident, had he not just finished, he would be ready to go again.

Pulling out gingerly, Sherlock promptly collapsed on the bed beside his boyfriend, rolling to lie on his back. Still softly panting, the two men looked at each other, grinning widely.

"That was magnificent, Sherlock."

"Mmm, I know. You complete me, John Watson,"

Fluttering his eyelids closed, Sherlock extended his arm out over John's head, waiting for the inevitable. With a small chuckle, the doctor rolled on to his side, snuggling his body against the detective's as Sherlock wrapped his arm around his bare shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, John."

"Merry Christmas, love. Don't forget that we have to wake up early for tea with Mrs. Hudson."

The detective sighed.

"Bor-ing."


End file.
